Not Any Less Than Perfect
by crissingirl123
Summary: The two boys never forgot that night almost one year ago, but they couldn't come in contact with each other. You could say they were surprised when they still meet without any afford, but simply with luck. Well… maybe not too much luck. Seblaine.


**A/n:** Is this me writing fic again? Wow. I still can't write summaries. Ha.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

#

* * *

**Not Any Less Than Perfect**

* * *

The two boys never forgot that night almost one year ago, but they couldn't come in contact with each other. You could say they were surprised when they still meet without any afford, but simply with luck. Well… maybe not too much luck. Seblaine.

#

"You're already leaving, Killer?" The youngest looked surprised by Blaine's sudden hurry. Blaine had left Sebastian's bed and was wearing most of his clothes after one of Sebastian's best nights that he had experienced in a while with one of the hottest boys he'd met.

"Yeah, I'm sorry… It was probably a mistake, I normally don't do this."

"Me neither," Sebastian lied. "but I don't regret making an exception for you, handsome."

Blaine smiled. "Shut up," He whispered to the ground but Sebastian could see the smile on his lips. Blaine shortly locked eyes with Sebastian. "I should leave. You were great, though." He added the last part a little uneasy.

"I'll see you soon, Killer. I'll make sure of it."

The two boys separated and they hadn't met again for nearly a year.

#

Blaine's been single for a little less than a year now if you ignore Thomas. They dated two weeks almost half a year ago, but when Thomas had to move Blaine decided he didn't even wanted to try a long-distance relationship again and Thomas had agreed. They broke up and later on even lost contact. Kurt and Blaine still speak on a regular basis, but Blaine had decided he needed some space between the two of them so once in a while, which let to him flying often back and forth from New York to Lima to avoid him during the holidays.

Like today, when Blaine was sitting in his old bedroom like he used to back in high school all the time. Sam went home an hour ago, but Blaine didn't mind being alone. He never did.

He was lying in his bed. When his eyes closed he could his father's voice from downstairs.

"Blaine, can you come downstairs, please?"

Blaine groaned. "Sure, dad!" He quickly checked the time and frowned when he noticed it was only 5 pm. Once he met his parents in the kitchen he shared his thoughts. "What's up? We normally don't eat till 5.30."

"Yeah, my boss, his wife and their son will join us tonight. They are in the living room." His mom shared before she headed back to the earlier discussed room.

"Oh, that's… uh nice." His father laughed at Blaine's response.

He settled his hands on Blaine's shoulders and spoke to him. "Great, could you please introduce yourself to our guests, son?"

Blaine nodded and he was immediately on his way to the living room. A man and a woman both in their mid-forties were seated next to each other around the table. Blaine walked up to them and shook their hands. Mr. and Ms. Smythe friendly returned Blaine's handshake and asked him how he was doing.

"Everything is fine, Miss. I hope you'll enjoy your dinner." He answered politely.

Mr. Smythe laughed. "Oh, you're gonna _love_ our son. He's gay as well." Blaine frowned. "Oh, your mother told us. I hope you don't mind." Mr. Smythe immediately added as a worried expression had appeared across Blaine's face.

Blaine nodded in understanding. He opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it again when a roughly familiar voice filled his ears. "We've already met, I believe?" Blaine quickly turned around and his eyes scanned the teenage boy in disbelieve. For a quick second his mind went back in time, 340 days ago - he knew okay, it wasn't every night Blaine has a one night stand - , but he soon cleared him mind, at least he tried.

"I- I… yeah,"

Ms. Smythe interrupted. "And how did the two of you meet?"

"We just… we uh..."

"We met at a club not far from here actually." Sebastian helped. Blaine didn't miss the quick wink in his direction, damn, this is awkward, but damn, he secretly loved the attention. "I tried to contact you, but did you know there are way too many Blaine's on Facebook that live in Ohio? 'Cause it's an awful lot."

Blaine shook his head, to tell Sebastian he wasn't aware of it, but didn't answer in words. He sat down and Sebastian immediately claimed the free seat next to Blaine. He could feel Sebastian's hand on his thigh, laying there and not making a move. Blaine quickly glanced at the hand and then at Sebastian. The taller male smirked in return and squeezed Blaine's thigh softly.

Blaine did his best to ignore the contact, simply because he didn't want Sebastian's hand to actually leave his body.

Minutes past with their parents discussing work. Even more minutes past with their parents sharing some private information about the day they met. Blaine's father also informed the Smythe family about their eldest son, Cooper. Only now Blaine realized that he'd barely had eaten a bite from his food. He quickly changed that and took a few bites and didn't stop until an empty plate was in front of him on the table. "Blaine? You're okay, buddy?"

Blaine looked confused. "You normally are all talk, what's wrong?"

"Oh… it's nothing, I'm sorry."

"He's just a little stressed, that's all." Sebastian answered. He leant forward until his mouth was very close to Blaine's ear as he whispered the following words. "Maybe I can help you relax after we _both_ finished our meals, Killer."

Blaine swallowed uneasily as he looked around the table, his parents wore a mixed expression, both confused and disappointed. Blaine cleared his throat as he finally put his hand on top of Sebastian's, which was still lying on his thigh and brought it back on Sebastian's lap. He sat up straight and smiled. "I love singing, it's something I used to do since I was a kid and my parents and brother always have been very supportive. I also like to act and dance, but I am not very good at that,"

"Oh maybe our Sebastian can help you with that, he's a great dancer." Ms. Smythe advised proudly.

Sebastian grinned. "I would love to."

"Oh…- yeah that sounds great, yeah. Anyways, I play the piano and perform in restaurants and stuff. I know it's not that big of a deal, but they pay me and that's nice. I go to NYADA as well, which is very tough, but also very instructive." Blaine kept rambling for minutes, answered questions that came his way, listened to others and tried to not be too flustered whenever Sebastian winked, touched his knee or even locked eyes with him. Soon everyone had finished their meals, the adults told the kids to go upstairs after they had cleaned the table, because they needed to discuss some serious business stuff. Sebastian didn't question it and immediately walked to the stairs, which he assumed led to Blaine's room. Blaine on the other hand hesitated for a few seconds until he finally followed Sebastian and guided him to his room.

Blaine's cheeks turned red when he heard Mr. Smythe wonder loudly, "Do you think they had sex?" from where he was standing in his doorway. He abruptly closed his bedroom door, not wanting to hear how that conversation will turn out. He'll probably hear about it later anyways.

#

Sebastian had find his way on Blaine's bed right away. He had his arms folded behind his head, watching the blush creep up from Blaine's neck to his cheeks. He smiled and amusedly shook his head.

He hadn't been lying when he said he had looked for the slightly older boy, but he wasn't a professional. After not finding him on Facebook or anywhere near Westerville he hoped he would meet him accidentally someday, like today. He would never admit it, but sometimes when he met one of the guys in a club he would pretend it was Blaine lying underneath him and not the average male in reality.

But like said before, he would never admit these thoughts aloud.

"What's got you all blushing?" Sebastian asked and Blaine could feel his cheeks burning even more. "Not that it's that hard." Sebastian added with a smirk.

"That was just- it was weird."

Sebastian looked confused, but his smile never left.

"I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you have an interesting family."

"And why's that?" Sebastian's eyes followed Blaine precisely as he walked over to Sebastian and sat down on the bed, leaving a good 15 inches space between the two of them.

Blaine placed his hands on his thighs were he could still feel Sebastian's from almost half an hour ago. "Never mind."

But Sebastian did mind, and he knew were Blaine was talking about. "So they think we had sex? Well we did, so what's the big deal?" It was like Sebastian made Blaine blush on purpose, hell, he probably did. Sebastian loved seeing Blaine all flustered and lost for words.

Blaine was quiet for a while, silently thinking of another subject, literally any subject, to talk about. He couldn't stand being this embarrassed in front of a guy he'd slept with. Okay, thinking about that night isn't helping, Blaine. "So… you dance?"

"Hmm… I got my first dance lesson when I was six."

"You're good then?"

"I don't go for any less than perfect, Killer." He flirted as he moved to sit next to Blaine, who didn't understand the remark or ignored it completely. He was more focused on Sebastian sitting barely two inches away from him. Their knees were touching softly and their breath flew together in front of the teenagers.

When Blaine finally focused he spoke. "That's a lot of pressure."

"I don't think you're that different." Sebastian stated suddenly, which made Blaine look up with interest. "This might be the first time I see you sober, but I still think I know you a little. You go to NYADA, you have a job where you get to do what you love, but still you're not completely happy. Your life is good, but you don't think it's perfect. And you want it to be perfect."

Part of Blaine wanted to stand, but he was paralyzed. "What? That's not true."

"You're sure?" Sebastian asked as his hand reached for Blaine's. For a second Blaine's eyes peeked at their tangled hands and for once he didn't feel uneasy or flustered, instead he felt like he could be himself. The way Sebastian looked at him like he was the only one there, _wait, he was the only one there_. He swallowed and without a second thought he placed his other hand on Sebastian's cheek and kissed Sebastian on his lips. It was a simple kiss, only lasted two seconds, and none of the boys, even Blaine who had started it, responded to it until Blaine was the one to pull away.

Suddenly Blaine's legs could move again and he got up and walked to the other side of his bedroom.

Sebastian was still on the bed, progressing what had happened. He expected that he'd be the one to kiss Blaine first, not that he minded that it was the other way around, but it had still made him confused, which really wasn't something that happened to Sebastian a lot, if not at all.

Sebastian laughed and rose to his feet to join Blaine. His smile never left as he put one hand around Blaine's neck and the other one only a little above his ass. This time it was Sebastian that kissed Blaine. The teenagers both responded to the kiss, memories of that drunk night suddenly clear in their minds.

"_Your lips taste so fucking great!" _

"_You should know, 'cause you're a professional at having great fucking lips." _

Suddenly Sebastian pulled away a little and set his mouth next to Blaine's ear for the second time that night. "I told you, didn't I. I knew you wouldn't go for any less than perfect as well. 'Cause I am pretty fucking perfect."

Blaine laughed and playfully hit Sebastian on his shoulder. "Just shut up and kiss me, Smythe."

Sebastian didn't hesitate as he placed his lips on top of Blaine's once again and finally moved his hand a little lower until it was resting on Blaine's ass.

Yeah, they could get used to this.

#

**A/n:** Hopefully this is the start of many more fanfiction from me ;) And nice parents isn't it awesome!

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
